A past story
by vampirepixie00916
Summary: bella and jasper once knew each other, that is until he joined the army. a year later bella turned into a vampire along with her best friend angela. how does jasper and bella react to seeing each other. B&E so plz read and REVIEW


_**I am probably going to write more, but I have to go to camp in a few days so I am going to update my next story and maybe this one. But this is only a preview or summery.**_

_**Summery- Bella used to know jasper. They were next door neighbours for the longest time until jasper decided to join the army. Jasper doesn't remember Isabella but she remembers him. He was seventeen and she was fifteen. Bella was changed at the age or sixteen. Along her way/years she meets up with Angela and Ben. And a new guy named August.**_

_**Bella and her friends meet up with the Cullen's. What happens when love and jealousy are in the air?**_

_**Ok now here is the story please read and review. I suck really badly at short summaries or summaries in general.**_

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**_

_**I DO OWN AUGUST...**_

I was watching how been and Angela were together. Angela was reading the latest fashion magazine while Ben was staring at her with loved filled eyes. Oh how I wished someone would look at me that way. But sadly I am only put on this earth as an inconvenience. I am to be alone. Everyone thought, well Ben and Angela thought that by bringing August into our little circle would brighten my mood. They thought that I would find a mate and be as happily in love as they are. Sphh. Yeah right. Ben and Angela were like Romeo and Juliet. I remember the day Angela met Ben. Angela was my neighbour, or so she lived on my street. When we were 'changed' we were both out together. After awhile we finally discarded what we were. 'Vampires'.

I am sad to say that we found this out when we went out to town after the most excruciating pain that we have had to ever experience. I remember that day clearly, but that is for another time. But Angela was the first to react. She killed the first three humans in sight. I on the other hand ran away repulsed. And as I ran I found myself running at an inhumanly fast speed.

Flashback

I could feel as the fire scorched every inch of my body. I did not wish for death because I had a father to take care of, but I wished it to be over and done with, by any means possible, even death if it so be. I wondered why the fire did not show flames or why I did not catch fire. I screamed as loud as I could as I felt it grip tighter onto my heart. I was strange really. That I could hear my heart so clearly. Usually it is muffled by the layers it hides under, but now it was as if it was right beside me. I was as clear as a Bella. I let a cry out. One of both relief and of great sadness and emotional pain, as my heart did one last thump and fell silent. Charlie. Oh how I will miss him. Oh how will he survive? I hope he will move on. These were the first thought that went through my mind. I was vaguely aware that I was still in my body and able to feel every detail of the earth behind me. I was also vaguely aware that I could smell and hear everything clearer and things far away. I had my eyes closed waiting for an angle to come take my soul from my body and transport me to the other side...

But suddenly a scream broke me out of my reverence. I popped my eyes open and turned to my left sitting up. What I saw made me gasp. There lay a beautiful creature that looked very familiar. But what made this so sad was that she was contorted in such pain that I could imagine that she is going through what I had. Her eyes were winched shut but her mouth was not. I felt so helpless. I quickly got up, ignoring the fact that it was faster then I usually did and that I did not trip, and walked toward her. I sat down next to her and put my hand on her for head.

"shhh. It is alright." I said in a smooth musical voice that made me gasp. Had that been me? I thought.

"who...Aghhh" she started but was cut off by an ear splitting scream. I covered my ears for they seemed more sensitive. She arched her back and was gripping my hand while the other what clawing at her heart. I took that hand and restrained her. It was then that I heard her heart. I actually heard her heart. It stopped beating and I got scared. So I did the only thing I knew how. I tried pumping down just before her ribs. When she did not respond. I stopped and started crying. There were no tears but I was still dry sobbing.

"Angela, oh Angela. How am I going to live without you?" I wept.

"What are you talking about? I am not dead." She said with an annoyed but amused tone to her now wonderfully soft humming voice.

"W what. I thought you were dead. You have no heart beat." I said still not looking at her face foe fear that my mind was playing a trick on me. I felt her body vibrate in laughter beneath me.

"Isabella. Nor do you. And you're not dead are you." She said with a now fully amused voice.

"Well why is that. Are we in heaven? Are we dead? And how do you know. And why didn't you respond when I was trying CPR." Seriously I was so confused. And how could Angela know and not me. I finally looked to her face with a confused expression etched in it.

Angela smile disappeared and she gasped. Abruptly she sat up and looked at me.

"Isabella" she whispered "oh my Isabella" she said.  
"What Angela whets wrong." I asked. She just stared at me not moving or breathing.

After a long period of time she looked away. If she could be blushing she would.

"Please excuse my staring. It is just, well look at you. You're so beautiful."  
I had to laugh at that. She looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"Angela. I guess you have to go look at yourself. YOU are so beautiful. Look at you. I am probably an ugly toad compared to you. But I do have one question. Why are your eyes blood red? It is sort of scary if you ask me." I said. I truthfully wanted to know. Since she seemed to have all the answers I decided to ask.

"Isabella... when the pain stopped, my mind. It went somewhere else. I can't explain it, but somehow I just know that we are vampires." She stopped to look at my face. I made sure to keep it blank so she continued.

"Bella I have red eyes because were vampires. We are going to live forever. But we have to move around. We cannot tell anyone. We have to leave." When she said we can't tell anyone and that we had to leave I lost it.

"What do you mean we have to leave? What about Charlie. I can't do that to him." I fumed.

The next thing that I knew Angela was on the floor contorted in pain. Her body was quickie carrying on black burses and seining up. I screamed and looked away. I got up and then fell down. I started crying for what I had done. How could I do that to her. What have I done? Were the things running through my head? I felt a cool hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found Angela staring at me with a small smile. I jumped up and pulled her to me.

"Angela. I am so, so, so, sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know what came over me. I don't know how I did that." I started sobbing. Then I felt the cool embrace of Angela next to me.

"Bella it is ok. I forgive you. I know you never meant to hurt me. It is just your power that you will have to work on over time." She said softly. I looked up o her face with an incredulous expression.

"How do you know that?" I asked

She pointed to her head with a smile. "My power seems to be knowledge. I know things. I can't explain it. But that is how I know you never meant to hurt me. And how we are vampires. And how your eyes are brown when they are supposed to be red." She said.

"What?" I whispered. I was deathly afraid to lose my temper so I tried to stay calm.

"Bells. Your eyes are brown because you have three powers. Death. Life. And repulsed from human blood." I laughed at that. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"That funny. A vampire, that doesn't like blood. That has got to be a first." I said as I cracked a smile and laughed.angela smiled as well.

"Come one. We have to go. They will start looking for us." So we started walking. We walked to the next town so no one would recognize us. That was when we smelled it.

... Cliffy

Fine fine I won't.

I immediately stiffened. Women walked by and glared at us. She seemed our age or a little older but still she glared. And for what I don't know. But what I do know is that she smelled horrible. She shelled like dog shit mixed with cow manure. So you catch my drift. Angela on the other hand licked her lips. I 

am guessing she thought she smelled good. Angela eyes glazed over and she crouched down. What happened next happened all too fast. She pounced on the human and snapped her neck. She started drinking all the liquid and I watched horrified at what was happening. Then I ran. I ran out of terror. But when I was running I found that it was fast. Really fast. Inhumanly fast. And then I blacked out.

End flashback

I was still thinking back to that day when August came down. August is an unusual vampire. He is sort of punk emo but has the sickest power ever. He can start fires. You see when August was human he was a pyromaniac so I guess I transferred over to his vampire life.

The only thing was that August was infatuated with me. And he always let me know.

"So bella."He started before I cut him off.

"Isabella to you" I stated coldly.

"So ISAbella , are you excited for school. Were going somewhere called forks, a real let down town but Angi said that there are going to be other vampires." He said excited.

"Um you know. Maybe. But I need a hunt. So Um. Bye" I said kind of occward... i ran from the house and into the forest. I then proceeded to take down a mountain lion.

_**Ok so that was the end. I know I was not that good. Or my best for that matter. But I needed to write this down. And get it out of my head. So if you want me to continue, please R&R. And yeah I like constructive criticism. Ok bye Taylor**_


End file.
